vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reimu Hakurei
|-|Windows= |-|PC-98= ] Summary Reimu Hakurei is the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine and the main protagonist of the Touhou series alongside her friend, Marisa Kirisame. She is exceptionally talented and gifted, but her laziness makes her hate training. Despite that, she resolves incidents anyway, and she's friendly and gets along with everyone, including youkai. This passive attitude towards monsters doesn't sit well with most of the humans in Gensokyo, which means her shrine doesn't get many visitors... or donations. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 4-A, likely 3-C Name: Reimu Hakurei Origin: Touhou Project Age: At least in her 20s Gender: Female Classification: Human, Shrine Maiden Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku (Made up of ofuda, sealing needles, and spirit energy orbs; much of which homes in on targets), Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation (In The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she is said to have the power to manipulate the spirits of living things, and she can purify spirits), Forcefield Creation (Specializes in the creation of barriers, using them both offensively and defensively. She passively creates a barrier around her when she's stunned), Sealing, Spatial Manipulation (She can turn space inside out, open dimensional rifts and barriers, and prevent enemies from approaching her while making projectiles miss her automatically), Teleportation, can create doubles of herself, Intangibility (By floating above existence, she becomes effectively untouchable, so most attacks simply pass through where she appears to be harmlessly), Probability Manipulation (By using the "memory" within all things, she can alter the probability of something happening, even if it goes against the laws of physics, as the "memory" layer of the world exists beyond the mental one, which in turn exists beyond the physical one, which is controlled by the laws of physics), Summoning (Can summon gods, who can create illusions), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Precognition and Immortality (Type 5) with the Ultramarine Orb Elixir (Removes the user's impurity of death and allows them to see the immediate future by experiencing it, and then reversing time), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Marisa can only barely keep up with her through constant training even though Reimu is lazy and rarely practices, and according to Marisa, she can one-shot almost any youkai with Fantasy Seal. She should be somewhat comparable to Toyosatomimi no Miko and the other religious figures). | Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level (Defeated Shinki, and is comparable to PC-98 Yuuka and Mima). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could fly interstellar distances in the Dream World while fighting various enemies) | Lightspeed reactions (Has fought Yumemi, who uses photon based attacks), possibly Massively FTL+ (if the stars in Mystic Square are real stars). Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Roughly comparable to that of Tenshi) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ (She can harm youkai with kicks and fought Byakuren in close-quarters combat) | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Galactic Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+. By using Fantasy Nature, she becomes extremely hard to harm, as she floats outside of existence. | Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level Stamina: Very high. She maintained the summon of the Sumiyoshi Gods for twelve days straight, which required constant prayers and concentration, and she can fight against youkai all day. Tired out and outlasted Flandre in their Spell Card Battle. Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), much higher with Oomagatsumi no Kami's summoning (She was going to taint all of the Lunar Capital) and Fantasy Nature (She floats "above" reality to become untouchable to regular attacks), Low Multiversal with Spatial manipulation (Managed to bring her physical body to hell) Standard Equipment: The Yin-Yang Orb, gohei, ofuda, sealing needles, and the Ultramarine Orb Elixir. *'Yin-Yang Orb:' The go-shintai of the Hakurei Shrine. As the Shrine's blessing is youkai extermination, they are incredibly effective against youkai, instantly destroying Kasen's artificial arm when she tried to pick it up. Reimu uses it in combat, both as a projectile, either firing or swatting it at her opponents, and as a shield. Yukari also turned it into a communication device. In PC-98, only a blood member of the Hakurei clan may use them, and as the last living Hakurei, it is a weapon only Reimu can use. It also constantly absorbs Reimu's energy, storing it within so it can be used all at once as a mighty blast before continuing the cycle. In Story of Eastern Wonderland, depending on the ending, Genjii states its true power; either the ability to eat sweets and never get fat, the ability for the user to smell like whatever they want, or the ability to turn into a cat whenever the user chooses. Intelligence: Reimu is a skilled fighter with knowledge on many youkai, gods, and other spiritual beings. She is also extremely perceptive. She has an innate knack for using her powers, even those she doesn't fully understand, weaving them into her movements and attacks without fully realizing or intending to do so. She is incredibly knowledgeable when it comes to barriers, and is capable of analyzing and dismantling barriers that neither Marisa or Patchouli could understand. While she is exceptionally talented, she is also very lazy. Weaknesses: Reimu is incredibly lazy and thus hasn't reached her true potential, instead of relying on her sheer talent. She hasn't mastered the ability to summon gods yet, for example. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ability to Float: While flight is widespread among inhabitants of Gensokyo, Reimu's ability extends beyond that, encompassing not only more complex techniques but her behavior in life. She merely casually floats through life and is so in touch with her surroundings that she has been likened to a hermit. As long as she "goes with the flow," she showcases both incredible intuition and luck, though she loses her edge when she is distracted or acting on selfish desires. She has been observed to dodge attacks as if she were made of air, while, from her perspective, the projectile swerved away from her, and she has walked across a river unknowingly without getting wet by stepping on fish as they leaped from the water. More notably, it allows her to accomplish things such as circling an enemy by moving in a straight line, appearing from the least probable places with no real reason, on top of teleporting short distances. *'Fantasy Nature:' The ultimate expression of Reimu's ability to float. By merely floating away from existence, she becomes untouchable by normal means. It's been stated that no one in Touhou could hit her while she's using Fantasy Nature, but this is likely hyperbolic. She can use this ability indefinitely, and it's not a spell card, but instead, an innate power of Reimu's that was named by Marisa and given a time limit for use as a spell card. While she uses it, danmaku automatically fires at her opponent. In Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, she uses it differently, instead of surrounding herself with seven Yin-Yang Orbs that light up as she damages her opponent. Once all seven have been fully charged, it causes a gigantic explosion that envelops Reimu's surroundings. Aura Manipulation: In the omake.txt of the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Reimu is said to be capable of manipulating the spirits of living things, but this ability has never been mentioned again or displayed at all. Barrier Creation: Reimu is incredibly well-versed in the use of barriers, having an in-depth knowledge of how they work that allows her to analyze and take down barriers that not even Marisa or Patchouli can understand with ease, such as the Netherworld's barrier. As she explains to Marisa, a barrier acts as a border between things. On top of using them for protective purposes, Reimu can also utilize them as attacks, opening them up at short distances to injure her opponents and knock them back. Shrine Maiden Powers: As the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, Reimu can handle the Yin-Yang Orb, along with the other duties of the Shrine Maiden, such as performing exorcisms and blessings. She can invoke the Native Gods of Gensokyo into her body for various effects, but she has not practiced this ability very much and has thus not come anywhere close to mastering it. Skill Cards: *'Ascension Kick:' Reimu jumps up and performs a simple somersault kick. She can instead slide into the kick if she desires. *'Binding Border:' Reimu crates two barriers around her enemy, limiting their movements. *'Cautionary Border:' Reimu creates a long-lasting barrier with her ofuda. *'Demon-Sealing Dimensional Rift:' Reimu teleports and throws a wide arc of sealing needles. *'Dimensional Rift:' Reimu teleports to her opponent and instantly attacks them. *'Floating Wall Jump:' Reimu creates a barrier and jumps off of it to slam into her opponent. *'Frontal Defense Talisman:' Reimu throws ofuda forwards, which proceed to split into more, smaller ofuda that spread out over a greater area. *'Hakurei Amulet:' Reimu throws a barrage of homing ofuda. *'Instant Dimensional Rift:' Reimu creates a body double out of ofuda and disappears. If the double is attacked, it releases a burst of amulets. *'Quick-Witted Consecration Talismans:' Reimu throws out four ofuda and creates a barrier, with the ofuda acting as the corners. *'Permanent Border:' Reimu makes a permanent barrier at her feet; those who step on it will be briefly paralyzed so that Reimu can attack them. *'Rain Dance:' Reimu jumps above her opponent and creates a damaging barrier beneath her. *'Spread Amulet:' Reimu throws a greater barrage of non-homing ofuda. *'Yin-Yang Shot:' Reimu throws a slowly bouncing Yin Yang orb at her opponent. *'Youkai Buster:' Reimu quickly throws a barrage of ofuda forwards. Spell Cards: *'Barrier "Expanding Barrier":' Reimu creates a square barrier that quickly ripples, spreading across her surroundings to hit opponents. *'Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle":' Reimu creates a large, powerful barrier around herself. It binds both humans and youkai, limiting their movements, so they're caught in the full force of the attack. *'Divine Arts "Sky-Conquering Wind God Kick":' Reimu performs a series of quick Ascension Kicks. *'Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal":' One of Reimu's most powerful spell cards, and perhaps her signature technique, forcibly sealing her target with homing bullets of light that ignore the laws of physics. According to Marisa, she can exterminate any youkai in Gensokyo with this, and it is much more powerful when used against youkai than humans. *'Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier":' A spell card that utilizes barriers to create a world with no boundaries and turn space inside out. *'Dream Sign "Evil Sealing Circle":' Reimu creates a powerful, but short-ranged and brief, border from her core, limiting her opponent's movements with charms. *'Holy Relic "Yin-Yang Demon God Orb":' A very large and powerful Yin-Yang Orb made out of spiritual energy, that slowly floats forwards. *'Jewel Sign "Orbs of Light, Cast into Shade":' Reimu fires a series of long-lasting, bouncing Yin-Yang Orbs forwards. *'Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb":' Reimu fires a barrage of homing spirit orbs at her opponent. *'Treasure Sign "Yin-Yang Treasured Orb":' Reimu fires a burst of energy from her hand at close range. *'Untitled "Flying Mysterious Shrine Maiden":' A desperate, rarely-seen spell card that Reimu utilizes subconsciously, firing a barrage of omnidirectional danmaku with no blind spots even though Reimu has her eyes closed. Key: Windows | PC-98 Note: The canonicity of the PC-98 games are still debatable to this day, as ZUN both stated that the PC-98 setting still exists, but that more recent games should be taken in priority to canon. Thus, to avoid confusion, the two eras have been separated. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) (Dragon Ball) Goku’s Profile (Low 2-C Reimu and Ultra Instinct Goku were used, and speed was equalized) Broly (Dragon Ball Super) (Dragon Ball) Broly’s Profile (Low 2-C Reimu and Super Saiyan (Full Power) Broly were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Archie Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (Reimu in her Windows key and Base Sonic were used, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Touhou Project (PC-98) Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Rod Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2